I Told You So!
by Tarafina
Summary: It was time all those non-believers realized the truth.


**Title**: I Told You So!  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Prompt**: Picture by ellashy  
**Word Count**: 1,104  
**Summary**: It was time all those non-believers realized the truth.

**I Told You So!**

**By**: Lorelei Montgomery

_It seems not long ago I was quashing the immediate dislike of Chloe Sullivan because of her relationship with Oliver Queen, and look at where we are now! Yesterday afternoon, at a quarter after 3, it was official – Oliver Queen married long-time girlfriend Chloe in a private ceremony including only very close friends and family._

_Wearing a stunning strapless white gown that was sure to put any doubters to rest over pregnancy rumors, Chloe made a beautiful bride as she met Oliver to exchange personally written vows. A brief but emotional ceremony commenced, in which a source was quoted at saying, "[Oliver] couldn't stop smiling… He looked at her like she hung the stars. And [Chloe] was just the same; I think she might've even cried a little!"_

_Walking along the beach outside their vacation home and just down from the small church they'd married in, the two were captured by paparazzi as they strolled only a few feet from the reaching tide. Barefoot in the sand, holding her heels in one hand and her dress in the other, the bride sent a less-than-enthusiastic look to the cameraman as he captured their private moment. However, unreleased photographs have the couple sharing a long, intimate kiss and even running through the water, drenching the lower half of her dress before Oliver laughingly tossed his new bride over his shoulder._

_Just three years ago, I was quoted as the first columnist to stand in support of this coupling and I reassert that belief today. While I'm sure there will be an influx of scandal and dislike for them still, I shake my head at the lack of belief in love these days. If these two aren't as passionate and in love as I see them, then I've been blind all these years._

_I don't need a picture to tell me what these two are and I'll give you one word, just as I did then._

_**Forever.**_

_Congratulations, Oliver and Chloe Queen, I see only the best for you in your future together._

_I'm Lorelei Montgomery, coming to you from That's Right, She Went There! And this has been a **Celebrity Couple's Report** for all you loveless hypocrites out there. While you're eating your words, I've only one thing to say, my friends…_

_I told you so!_

Chloe laughed as she reread the column left on her bedside table by none other than her husband of three days. How he got a newspaper from Star City all the way out to their honeymoon suite half-way across the world, the very same day it was published, she didn't know. He was a man with far-reaching hands and she could only feel blissful appreciation as she realized how thoughtful he was to get her this particular writer's input.

With the ocean breeze making the white curtains dance in the windows and reaching to cool her naked skin, she hugged the sheet around her chest and bit her lip as she smiled in content. _Chloe Anne Queen_; some ridiculously girly part of her wanted to actually scream or even gush! It wasn't as if she was surprised, not really. After four years together, she and Oliver had only grown closer and relied on each other wholly. There wasn't that breathless moment in the dressing room when the wedding song started and she wondered if she was making a very huge mistake in marrying him because she knew that this was simply where she was meant to be, where they were always headed.

Footsteps approaching the door had her smile widening and her heart speeding up in anticipation. As the bedroom door swung open, Oliver stepped inside with a matching grin and holding a mug of coffee made especially for her. Wearing only his pajama pants hung low on his lean hips, his broad tanned chest was a very nice sight to wake up to. Crossing the room, he handed her coffer over while reaching for the newspaper and lying down beside her. As the bed jarred, she lifted the mug higher in hopes it wouldn't spill, and rolled her eyes as he ignored the obvious and instead read through the same article she'd already read a few dozen times.

"I like this woman… She's very insightful," he observed with a smirk.

Chuckling, she took a sip from her coffee and then placed it on the bedside table. "Why? Because she agrees with us?"

He lifted a shoulder. "Hey, if she's right, she's right."

Rolling her eyes, she eased down the bed. Hooking an arm around his, she rested her head on his shoulder and read the paper in his hands. "She's still one in few… I'm not one of gossip's most beloved celebrity wives."

Turning his head, he caught her eyes. "Does that bother you?" he asked, and for a moment the humor was replaced with concern.

She smiled warmly, reaching up to cup his face, feeling the shadow of morning whiskers against her palm. "Not even a little… They can rant and rave all they want. I know the truth."

Letting the paper fall to the wayside, he turned into her, his arm sliding around her waist and his body pressing into her until she was sprawled beneath him, naked atop the lily white sheets. "And just what is the truth, Mrs. Queen?" he murmured, his nose nuzzling hers as his lips hovered temptingly close.

Feathering her fingers through his hair, she dragged her hands down until they were wrapped around the back of his neck. "Just as Montgomery said… One word… _Forever_."

His smile softened and with a tug of her hands at his neck, he gave in and kissed her. Mouths slanting and breathless kisses giving way as their bodies rubbed sensually together, he stripped the sheet from between them and reached down to loosen his pajamas pants. They had a honeymoon to enjoy, and while the ocean called for them to come out and bask in the sun, Oliver wanted to spend it with his wife a little longer.

_Wife_. Even now, with her hands running down his back and her legs wrapping around his waist, he had to smile as his chest tightened with happiness. They may not have the world on their side, but the few supporters they did have were strong and, well, _right_. Burying his fingers in her soft, blonde hair, Oliver Queen was more than content to spend the rest of his life right here, with her, loving every blissful moment of it. And all those disbelievers would just have to eat their words.


End file.
